Tokio hotel don't jump
by AikoRevolver
Summary: Sakarii wants to die, but Hidan tries to stop her. Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or Tokio hotel's "don't jump" I do, however, own Miss Sakarii Uchiha Oneshot


On top of the roof  
The air is so cold and so calm

I looked out over the edge of the roof. The ground seemed so far below, but I didn't care. Sasori was gone forever. How could I go on without that reckless, impatient puppet?

I say your name in silence  
You don't wanna hear it right now

I wispered his name, trying not to let my emotions take over. This was the end for me, and I wanted to be brave. Just once. The cold winter air nips at the dress I chose to wear.

The eyes of the city  
Are counting the tears falling down

Suddenly, I can't control it anymore. Tears pour from my eyes, and the grief of my only love hits me all at once. I remind myself that this was the easier thing to do, that the pain I felt would dissipate as soon as my feet left the concrete, but I couldn't move.

Each one a promise  
Of everything you never found

I realized that I would be breaking my promise to Itachi if I jumped. "live your life for the both of us, little sister" he told me. It was too late to turn back though. So many people crowded around the apartment. The irony hit me, and I couldn't help but laugh. No one down there cared about me. They just wanted a show.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump

I heard a voice behind me. A voice I hadn't heard in ages.

"Don't do it, Sakarii!" Hidan screamed from across the roof.

"Stay away!" I screamed in reply.

The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump

"Sakarii, do you remember that song we used to sing, when we were kids? The lights will not guide you through!"

"They're decieving you… don't jump" I finished the lyrics, crying harder.

"You don't have to do this, please Sakarii! We can't bring him back, but he loved you so very much. Don't make him hate me for this!"

Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

"I have to… be with him again."

"Is it worth it? Are you really going to throw away the memories of the people you loved-the people who returned that love-just because you're grieving? You're not the only one who lost him, you know!"

"I know."

"Deidara is sad, too, but he never tried to jump." Hidan broke down crying,"Please, don't jump. I need you. Neji needs you. We all need you, Sakarii."

You open your eyes  
But you can't remember what for

I close my eyes, then open them again, slowly. The view hadn't changed. I was still in thiss hell called Konoha. Why was my courage failing me now of all times? Jumping would be so easy. Why couldn't I just do it, right now, in front of my best friend?

The snow falls quietly  
You just can't feel it no more

Snow start falling around me. The frozen water pierces my face, and the wind picks up ever so slightly.I almost step back, but then I remember that this is supposed to be my suicide. So many people down there, watching like herded sheep. I would not be called a coward yet again. This was the last time I would ever feel pain. Or anything at all, for that matter.

Somewhere out there  
You lost yourself in your pain

"You don't have to do this, Saka. Please, just don't jump."

"I won't be mocked anymore! Not by you, not by Kuzu, or Naruto, or any of them! I can't- I love him. I can't go on without him, Hidan. I need sasori to Survive! I just wanna die. To start over with him!"

You dream of the end  
To start all over again

"It doesn't have to be this way, Sakarii. I love you, too, you know. I always have. I can't replace Sasori, but I can help take the pain away."

"It can never be like that! It will only cause me more pain, decieving him like that. I can't do it. I won't. I have to die."

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump

"I scream into the night for 't make it true .Don't jump" he sang to me softly.

"STOP IT! Stop singing that damn song!" I screamed, a new wave of tears pouring from my eyes.

"If it means saving your life, no, I won't stop. Sakarii, it's not worth it! Please. I'm begging you!"

The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump

"The city lights… they're callng to me. They whisper promises to me. That I'll be with him if I do this. I want to believe. All I have left is hope, and fear. I have nothing to lose, nothing to gain, so why live?"

"Why not? MAKE your life worth living, Saka!"

Don't let memories go  
Of me and you

"Do our memories together really mean that little to you? Do you really hate me that much?"

The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

"This isn't a matter of hate, anymore. It's a matter of hating myself for letting him die." I whispered, leaning foreward dangerously.

Don't jump

"Please, Sakarii, this is so stupid! There's no turning back if you let yourself fall"

"That's the point" I whispered.

I don't know how long  
I can hold you so strong  
I don't know how long

He grabbed onto my wrist, pulling me down from the ledge. His strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"I gave up Jashinism for you, so please. I don't know how much longer I can hold you like this. Don't ever do something like this again."

"LET ME GO, HIDAN! It's my life that I'm throwing away, not yours! If you really cared about me, you'd just let me go!"

Just take my hand  
Give it a chance  
Don't jump

"Please. Try to start a new life with me, your pain will end! Please, give me a chance to truly love you."

"I… I can't" I whispered to him again.

I scream into the night for you  
Don't make it true  
Don't jump

I pushed away from him, and returned to the place where I had been standing before he pulled me down.

"You can't stop me, Hidan! You never could, and you never will!"

He was crying now, too.

"Sakarii, what pushed you to do this? Why. Just tell me the real reason why, and I won't stop you."

The lights will not guide you through  
They're deceiving you  
Don't jump

"Because… because I let him die. I let Sasuke kill him! It was my brother or my beloved Sasori, and I chose. It was the worst mistake of my life. I regret it now. I wish I had killed Sasuke when I still hated him!" I wailed, bawling harder then ever.

Don't let memories go  
Of me and you  
The world is down there out of view  
Please don't jump

"You had to make a choice, Sakarii. If you killed Sasuke you'd be a traitor. Either way, you would be in pain! What would Sasori have wanted you to do? Kill your brother for him, or protect your blood bond?"

I didn't answer. I couldn't.

Don't jump

Instead, I let my body fall foreward, toward the darkness of the city. I felt the air rushing past me. Sealing the death I long waited for.

And if all that can't hold you back

"SAKARII!!!" Hidan screamed. The sound was so sweet that for a second I almost tried to save myself. The scream echoed in my head as my body and soul were enveloped in darkness

I'll jump for you


End file.
